Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol Scene Variation
by GoddessOfNatureAndBeauty
Summary: Jane is in trouble with Brandt for kicking Moreau out of a window. This is how I image the scene in Ghost Protocol to go. M/F spanking is used in this story. If you don't like it, then don't read it.


Title:

Summary: This is how I imagine a scene in Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol to play out.

General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol. Full rights go to Brad Bird, the director of the movie.

Notes: I am using a bit of the actual script from the movie, so I give full credit to the writers of the movie since I am using some of their work. The writers for Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol are Josh Appelbaum and André Nemec. I have indicated when I started using a bit of the script and when I have stopped using it.

Warning: This fanfic contains M/F non-consensual spanking. If you don't like it, that's not my problem. Don't read it if you don't like it.

 **Setting the scene:** Ethan is still not back. Benji, Jane, and William Brandt are the only ones in the small room. Benji is sitting at the table, William is standing and has his hands on the back of a chair as he looks at Jane, and Jane is standing in front of a mirror while using a wet rag to clean off her neck.

_ **Written with the actual script used in the movie** _

"What happened with Moreau, Jane?" Brandt asked in a voice laced with anger.

"She couldn't help us with..."

"Yeah, so let's throw her off the building?" Brandt says in a loud voice.

"I didn't throw her," Jane says in her own defense in a matter of fact tone.

"Let's throw her off the building!" He hits his hand on the table, making Benji jump in his seat. "She was NOT the mission, Jane. The mission was to track the file back to Hendrix, who's in the wind with nuclear launch codes."

"Maybe you didn't notice the gun she had."

That made Brandt laugh. "Maybe you didn't notice the open window or that we were a mile up in the air."

"It was an instinctive move."

"It doesn't matter! We're talking about nuclear war!"

_ **Stops being written with the actual script** _

Jane does not like the sharp tone Brandt just used on her. She raises her hand and goes to slap his cheek, but he catches her wrist in a firm hold.

"Benji, can you give us a few?" Brandt asks the field agent without looking away from Jane.

Benji raises his eyebrows as he looks between Jane and him. He catches what is going on, and he stands up. He leaves the small room and goes to find something else to do.

"Listen, Jane," the "analyst" starts out with a low voice, "what you did was way out of line, and I'm not talking about you trying to hit me."

On the other hand, Jane is not so quiet. "You do not get to ridicule me. I did nothing wrong! She was useless. She wasn't giving us anything."

He raises his eyebrows at her words, detecting the lack of responsibility in her voice. He says with a hint of sarcasm in his tone, "oh, you did nothing wrong? Throwing Moreau off the building wasn't wrong?"

Narrowing her eyes at him, she says, "I thought we went over this already. It was an instinctive move. I didn't pick her up and throw her off the building."

Brandt can obviously see that this is not going anywhere. He sees the empty chair that Benji was sitting on, and he gets an idea to take action in order to get through her thick skull. Brandt starts pulling her over to the chair.

"What are you doing?" Agitation and curiosity are evident in her voice.

He ignores her and sits down. As he pulls her towards him, Jane swings her fist at his cheek, but he moves his head back to avoid the punch. At the same time, he roughly yanks her down across his lap. He emotionally forces himself to calm down so that he does not spank her out of rage or anger. It takes him ten seconds or so to make sure he is calm, cool, and collected. That leaves Jane squirming and wriggling over his lap as she attempts to get free.

Brandt lets his arm circle her waist so that she cannot escape.

"What the hell, William?"

Brandt raises his hand and brings it down upon her backside. Jane registers what is really happening after the second drop of his hand. She cannot believe what is actually happening. Jane, a woman in her twenties, a skilled fighter, and an agent in the IMF, is being spanked across William Brandt's lap like a naughty teenager.

"What makes you think you have the right to do this to me?" Jane asks him as she wriggles around.

Brandt doesn't stop or slow down as he answers her question. "Someone obviously hasn't given you what you need for a while now, so I think it's about time that changed."

By now, Jane is really starting to feel the burn building up in her backside. "You can't- ah- honestly think you can- ugh- do this to me." She tries to keep her voice as even as she can.

"Well, I can do this to you because I am doing this to you." He lands a particularly sharp smack to her right cheek.

She lets out a yelp that she has been struggling to keep buried inside her throat. For the next minute, she focuses on remaining silent and still.

She thinks to herself, _if I don't show any signs of pain, then maybe he'll stop. He'll see that this is pointless, and he'll stop._

What she did not count on was him upping the strength behind the stinging swats. Her resolve to stay quiet quickly vanishes as Brandt lights a fire into her ass.

"You do not throw important people off of buildings! She wasn't the mission, Jane! She was a useful asset until you killed her!"

Jane arches her back which causes her butt to stick out. It is an "instinctive move" for her. Once she is in this position, she finds it hard to get out of it.

"I didn't throw her, and she wasn't helping! Will, please stop!"

"What you did looked a lot like throwing her to me."

With her still not accepting responsibility for her actions, Brandt finds that it is time to take things further. He pulls up the hem of her blue dress until it reaches her lower back. He can hear her loud protests, but he chooses to ignore them. Now that her dress is out of the way, he goes back to punishing her firm backside with his firm hand.

Brandt starts to bring a new and harder round of spanks upon her sit spots and upper thighs. Jane can now feel unshed tears in her eyes, and it is taking all of her power to hold them back. Ten strikes later has her tears falling, five after that makes her groan, and six more has Jane full on crying.

She puts a hand back for the first time to try stopping him. The arm he has laced around her waist prevents her from being able to do so. "Will, stop! I'm sorry!"

Finally, the words he has been waiting for. He pauses and lets his hand rest on her thigh. He looks at the back of her head as he begins to talk to her.

"Do you understand what you did wrong?"

Jane nods her head which causes Brandt to strike her burning backside twice.

"Verbal answer, Jane."

She howls at the stinging sensation. "Yes, I understand!"

"Then, tell me."

Jane hesitates, and Brandt does not appreciate it. He spanks her until she complies.

After five smarting swats, she yells out, "okay! Okay!"

Brandt pauses again, and Jane continues.

"I…I pushed Moreau off the building…"

"And, that was bad because?"

Jane closes her eyes and takes a breath. "It was bad because she was-" she really does not want to admit this, "an asset."

"I'm glad you understand this now." Brandt rubs her back comfortingly with the hand that was around her waist.

"Are- are we done then?" Her voice is semi-filled with hope.

He puts his arm back around her waist and lifts the hand that was on her thigh. "I'm afraid not." With that being said, he gives her a remaining sixty: ten to each cheek, ten to each sit spot, and ten to each upper thigh. The last round is the absolute hardest to make sure that everything sinks into Jane's head.

She is left a sobbing and limp mess across Brandt's lap. Not sure what to do with this crying woman, he attempts to calm her down by rubbing her back soothingly. When he thinks it is safe to help her off his lap, he stands up along with her and looks into her eyes. He can't help but pull her into a close hug, and feeling the need to accept it, she wraps her arms around him too. It helps her calm down by a lot just being there in his secure hold.

They do not even hear Ethan walk in. He gets their attention when he says, "why is Benji gaming in the hall?"

 **THE END**

 **Author's note: I'm sorry for not posting anything for a while now. My punishment was forty lashes with a wet noodle. Heehee. I'm joking. My actual punishment is all of the fucking homework my professors throw at me. I wrote this as kind of a gap filler before I write something with an actual storyline to it. I need a little bit of help though with ideas. If any of you have a preference to what you would like for me to post, send me a message, and I will do my best to fulfil your desires. I give thanks to all of my beautiful and amazing followers!**


End file.
